The present invention relates to systems and methods for securing a mobile medical equipment supporter system, such as an infusion pump pole, to a mobile patient transporter, such as a gurney, thereby enhancing patient and attendant safety and convenience.
In a healthcare provider environment, it is common for a patient to be attached to an intravenous (IV) line and often also attached to the leads of one or more monitoring devices. The patient is typically resting on a rollable bed or gurney or seated on a wheelchair for their safety or out of necessity.
Generally in the case of a bed or gurney, for safety reasons, two attendants, typically aides or nurses, with one attendant positioned at each end, guide and propel the bed or gurney from one location to another location, for example, from the operating recovery room to the patient's room. Often, the attendant at the head of the bed or gurney may also be responsible for guiding and propelling a mobile infusion pump pole supporting the IV line, leaving only one hand to push and guide the bed. As a result, the safety of both the patient and/or the attendants is potentially compromised by increasing the risk of collisions and/or tipping over the mobile infusion pole.
Similarly, when a patient is in a wheelchair and also coupled to an IV line and/or a monitoring device, instead of a single attendant responsible for pushing the wheelchair, two attendants are now probably required; with one attendant responsible for propelling the wheelchair, and the second attendant responsible for propelling the mobile infusion pump pole.
It is therefore apparent that an urgent need exists for systems and methods for operatively coupling a mobile medical equipment supporter system to a mobile patient transporter. This improved coupling enables attendants to safely and efficiently transport patients from one location to another in healthcare provider settings.